Learning to live again
by xxxedandharryloverxxx
Summary: I suck at summaries Bella is left by Edward. She must learn to live without him with Jacob's help. Bella is a little OOC I hope you enjoy
1. It's not over

It's not over

**I am not Stephanie Meyer these are not my original characters. If they were I would ****have lots of money and I don't. I am also not making any from this and never will. Also the lyrics belong to Chris Daughtry**

_I was blown away what could I say  
It all seemed to make sense  
You've taken away everything  
And I can't do without  
I try to see the good in life  
But good things in life are hard to find_

I was lying in my bed after waking up screaming for what seemed the millionth time since the one person I had thought I could count on had left me alone, all alone in the woods broken almost beyond repair. His words were still playing in my mind as I tried not to cry. I was so sick of crying but hearing the words, remembering made sobs burst from my chest.

"_Bella we are leaving"_

"_When you say we_ _?"_

"_I mean my family and myself." he said coldly_

"_Okay" I said "I'll come with you."_

"_Bella, where we are going it's not the right place for you"_

"_Where you are is the right place Edward"_

"_I don't want you to come with me"_

"_You- don't- want- me"_

"_No."_

"_Well that changes things." _

As I began to sob I was beginning to feel something for him I never thought I would hate. I was growing cold to the one person I thought I would spend an eternity with let alone a life. I wanted to give up my **humanity **for him. I was willing to give up my family for him and just left. I could feel myself growing more and more angry at him by the second.

This was so unlike me. I had never been an angry person Edward was changing me and it wasn't for the better. I didn't like the biter angry person I was becoming. It was just not me and it frightened me almost to my core. I needed to let go for my own good I didn't want to wind up alone all my life because I couldn't let go of a first love. I wanted to but didn't know how. In time I hoped I would learn. For now I had Charlie's love and Jacob's friendship to help me heal.

A/N I know short I promise a longer chapter in a few days. One form Jake's POV


	2. Let me love you

Let me love you JPOV

Not my characters. Blah blah also not my lyrics on with the story

_Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know_

I was lying on my bed listening to my IPod. The song that was playing was that made me think of _My _Bella. I thought of her as mine already I knew she wasn't over the leach yet but, if I had my way one day she would be. I would just have to bide my time and behave. I was determined to take things slow and not screw them up.

I had loved her form the first day Charlie brought her to the beach to keep my sisters and I company. I chuckled as I remembered the ways I tortured her when we were kids . I used to chase her with the fish Charlie and my dad had caught. I remember her almost passing out and screaming "Get that away from me Jakey. I don't like it please?" She'd said with tears in her eyes. That did it I ran to my dad yelling and crying "I am a bad boy I hurt Bella's feelings."

"Son, it will be okay just apologize to Bells. I have a feeling she'll forgive you just give her time." He said with a knowing smile. Sure enough after a few minutes of my puppy dog face and an apology she forgave me.

I just wish making her feel better was as simple now as it was when we were kids. I had seen her over the past few months literally have to hold her chest together. That blood sucker had torn her apart and if he ever dared to show his face again I would make sure he would know how she'd felt right before I burned his ass up.

Come on you know you can't get angry like that. You want to phase right here. I thought to myself. My life had changed so much in past few months. I had gone from thinking the "Legends" were just that to learning that they were true and I was a werewolf. The catalyst of my change was the reappearance of the Cullens. I had also learned of imprinting I secretly hoped Bella would be my imprint. So far no luck I had spoken to Sam about it he had said it was supposed to happen as soon as you saw her after you had began phasing, it hadn't so I was bummed thinking it wouldn't but, He had a theory that since Bella had fallen so hard for the bloodsucker that I should give her time to trust me. I was banking on the latter.

I had been spending all kinds of time with her. Doing homework with her, hanging out at first beach with her taking her to meet the guys. Spending as much time with her as I could. We were getting close I loved it. She was opening up to me I don't care if it takes years I will make her trust me. She deserves to be loved fully and completely I will be the one to do it no matter how long it takes.

I was about to turn the light out when I heard my cell phone ring it's text tone. I flipped it open it was form Bella it read Miss you. Come over tomorrow? I wrote back yes then fell asleep with a huge grin on my face thinking of tomorrow.

A/N last update for the next few days have to write the rough cut tonite or tommrow


End file.
